guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin unique items quick reference
Someone should go through this table and make all the descriptions adhere to a universal format. For example, Onata's Shards have "Damage +15 vs hexed foes" as a base mod while Pei's Blades have "Damage +15'%' vs hexed foes"; a very subtle difference indeed but some of these differences are rather major. I edited it so it's more standardized. Still confused over if we should word out the prefix and suffix, or use the name used in the weapon name (if it was not a unique weapon). As it is now, prefix uses the name and suffix uses the description. One more thing. Should we include non-max greens in this table? Currently, there is only one. -- Stylva 18:23, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :I suggest no for non-max. Link to the Shing Jea list instead. As for using naming or description, this is a quick reference so I say use whichever is shorter, which might lead to inconsistency (some mods have shorter names, others have shorter desriptons), but don't worry too much about enforcing them. But yeah, the "Damage +15" definitely has to be fixed to 15%. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:29, 5 July 2006 (CDT) I went through and standardized the mods so they give both the name of the mod and the effect, with links to any relevant pages. I realize that this makes the quick reference a little bulkier and even cluttered at a few points, but it makes the list distinguishably easier to use for people such as myself, who do not have the mods' effects memorized. I plan to do the same to the other unique quick references. -- Hashmir :I suggest put a legend on top for common elements, so the quick reference remains quick for people who know the mods, and still easily look-up-able for people who aren't familiar. Like Mesmer unique items quick reference. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:16, 19 July 2006 (CDT) I was going to clean this page up by reorganising the data into a single table, but I can't understand exactly how the original poster compiled the page, by looking at the contents of the box in "edit." Should I just go on ahead and rewrite/reorganise the page, as I was originally going to? -Kodoku 02:48, 14 December 2006 (CST) :I realised how the page was originally written, after looking at it for about half an hour...surprised at how simple it was. Anyways, I merged both, Factions and NF weapons tables, reorganised them, and added campaign data. The style and data should comform a bit more to the other quick references, minus the "Campaign" column. I also removed links on modifiers, simply because it was unnecassary and shorthanded most modifiers, so that the tables would appear a smidge less cluttered. Hopefully, this pleases everyone? - Kodoku 05:49, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::Looks nice, easy to read. ^^ — Stylva (talk)( ) 06:23, 14 December 2006 (CST) formatted according to some rules i used on the caster greens and ranger greens. ill be applying them to the derv/para/war lists in the coming days. hopefully noone hates it. — 23:09, 28 December 2006 (CST)